fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
2012 USA Film Releases
This is a list of films released in the USA in 2012: January 20 Haywire - R''' - 20th Century Fox / Relativity Media Underworld: Awakening - '''R - Screen Gems / Lakeshore Entertainment February 3 Chronicle - PG-13 - 20th Century Fox / Davis Entertainment 10 Journey 2: The Mysterious Island - PG - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / Walden Media The Vow - PG-13 - Screen Gems / Spyglass Entertainment 24 Act of Valour - R''' - 20th Century Fox / Relativity Media March 9 John Carter - '''PG-13 - Walt Disney Pictures Salmon Fishing in the Yemen - PG-13 - CBS Films / Lionsgate Films / UK Film Council / BBC Films April 13 The Cabin in the Woods - R''' - Lionsgate Films May 4 Avengers Assemble - '''PG-13 - Marvel Studios / Paramount Pictures 25 Men in Black 3 - PG-13 - Columbia Pictures / Amblin Entertainment Moonrise Kingdom - PG-13 - Focus Features / Indian Paintbrush The Intouchables - R''' - The Weinstein Company / Quad Productions / Ten Films / Canal+ / CineCinema / TF1 / Chaocorp / Gaumont / TF1 Films Production June 1 Snow White and the Huntsman - '''PG-13 - Universal Pictures 8 Madagascar 3 - PG - Paramount Pictures / DreamWorks Animation Prometheus - R''' - 20th Century Fox / Scott Free 22 Brave - '''PG - Walt Disney Pictures / Pixar Animation Studios July 3 The Amazing Spider-Man - PG-13 - Columbia Pictures / Marvel Studios 13 Ice Age 4 - PG - 20th Century Fox / Blue Sky Studios 20 The Dark Knight Rises - PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures / DC Films / Syncopy Films August 3 Total Recall (2012) - PG-13 - Columbia Pictures / Original Film 8 Hope Springs (2012) - PG-13 - Columbia Pictures / Mandate Pictures / Escape Artists / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 10 The Bourne Legacy - PG-13 - Universal Pictures The Campaign - R''' - Warner Bros Pictures / Gary Sanchez Productions / Everyman Pictures September 28 Hotel Transylvania - '''PG - Columbia Pictures / Sony Pictures Animation Won't Back Down - PG - 20th Century Fox / Walden Media October 5 Taken 2 - PG-13 - 20th Century Fox / EuropaCorp 12 Argo - R''' - Warner Bros Pictures / GK Films Sinister - '''R - Summit Entertainment / Alliance Films / IM Global / Blumhouse Productions / Automatik / Possessed Pictures 19 Paranormal Activity 4 - R''' - Paramount Pictures / Blumhouse Productions 26 Chasing Mavericks - '''PG - 20th Century Fox / Walden Media Fun Size - PG-13 - Paramount Pictures / Nickelodeon Movies November 2 Flight - R''' - Paramount Pictures / ImageMovers 9 Lincoln - '''PG-13 - Touchstone Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures / 20th Century Fox / Participant Media Skyfall - PG-13 - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / Columbia Pictures 16 The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2 - PG-13 - Summit Entertainment 21 Life of Pi - PG - 20th Century Fox Red Dawn (2012) - PG-13 - FilmDistrict / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Rise of the Guardians - PG - Paramount Pictures / DreamWorks Animation December 7 Playing for Keeps - PG-13 - FilmDistrict / Millennium Media 19 Zero Dark Thirty - R''' - Columbia Pictures / Annapurna Pictures 21 Jack Reacher - '''PG-13 - Paramount Pictures / Skydance Media The Impossible - PG-13 - Summit Entertainment 25 Django Unchained - R - Lantern Entertainment / Columbia Pictures Category:Years in film (USA)